Her Legacy
by The Highlander's Daughter
Summary: An AU story xover with Labyrinth Spanning over 400 years woth of memories, Jennifer Adrienne Sanchez MacLeod recounts her life and experiences to one whom she has trusted after a war that has left her but a shadow of who she once was.
1. Summary

**Title:** Her Legacy

**Author:** Jennifer Tourangeau

**Category:** AU/X-over with Labyrinth

**Rating:** PG 13 for now

**Characters:**

Jennifer Adrienne Sanchez MacLeod _(ofc)_, William _(ofc)_, various Highlander characters, Jareth, Sarah

**Summary:**

Spanning over four centuries of memories, Jennifer MacLeod recounts her life and her experiences in an assignment given to her by William. Told both in a journal she is given and the questions her new mentor poses, she will give him and many others an in-depth look into who she really is. She will also give a personal insight to what drives her and of her race in "The Game"

**Disclaimer:**

The characters of the Highlander Universe and Labyrinth are not mine. I'm just borrowing them for now. Jennifer and William are mine and if you wish to use them please ask. They may need to be bribed if I say yes though.

**Authors Notes**

This has been in my head for awhile now, mostly due to my alter ego mainly. I hope you all enjoy it and please no flames. If you do have criticisms please make it in a nice way. This is purely for my enjoyment and others.

Reading "Who is the Highlander's Daughter" may help you. It's kind of a prelude to this one in a way.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Watchers have recorded them for millennia's. The information collected by the organization called the Watcher Society in which only certain people are part of was quite extensive. This gathering of information was to help them understand humankind in a way since they have experiences that not many others can gain. It was also this information that was gathered that almost wiped them out.

They are called "Immortals", a race of humans who are rare among those who are around them and also live longer then a mortal life normally does. They follow a different set of rules then the normal society does. One rule however stands out clearly among them all and is agreed upon. It is known as "There Can Be Only One". This rule governs there lives in a deadly game that they have been playing since the dawn of time.

The interference of the Watchers may have changed their course and their history all together. They are to follow there own set of rules similar to the Immortals they watch. However there are many within this organization who see the Immortals as something of a parasite to either be wiped out or forced to do what they want. There were many attacks on the Immortals over time from these bands of Rogue Watchers. The Immortals killed were few though.

In the year 2305 a very large group of not only Watchers but other Immortals who were not above breaking rules banded together and began one the largest and longest battles in both of their histories. The blood spilled upon the grounds across the world was felt. Over three quaters of the Immortal population was annihliated, including those who had helped begin it as well. It was the only sheer power of those left and the Watchers who believed that the Immortals should be left alone that turned the tide and it ended two years later.

The war of Watchers versus Immortals has left a mark on both sides and one in particular. The bloodshed spilled has left her in a rage and untrusting of any person wanting to get close, including those who had been trusted before. Jennifer Adrienne Sanchez MacLeod is alone here in a world that she wants no part of anymore. She searches for something out there that will give her answers to questions she wants answered. In particular if any of her family survived and where are they if they have.

Destiny is about to change all of this, and give not only her but others a second chance to change history once more. In how this will affect her and those there Immortal and Watcher alike is one that cannot be answered yet until she finds the answers she wants first. For now after three years of searching for her family or anything that could give her a true lead she will continue on.


End file.
